


非典型魅魔生存法则

by BigIcecafe



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigIcecafe/pseuds/BigIcecafe
Relationships: 任豪/张颜齐
Kudos: 20





	非典型魅魔生存法则

张颜齐是魅魔。

一个马上就要准备成年的魅魔。

一说到这个种族，内容就会渐渐往色情的方向发展，但他们家族不仅仅是这样的。

从他的祖辈开始就是一脉相传的一往情深和忠贞不渝，家族里基本没有和除了伴侣以外的人做爱的记录，魅魔中的异类。

他们很强，因为很少滥交所以魔力比较纯正，可一旦开始交配，就要以长时间且次数多的欢爱来满足天性，还是遵循了魅魔的本性。

可即使是这样也逃不开被说闲话的境地。

张颜齐就更为特殊了，他是一个双性魅魔，一生下来就是。  
不是用其他魅魔为了取乐就用魔力改变身体的那一种。

要是长在在别的魔身上肯定都高兴死了，可偏偏是在他的身上。

真的彻底无语了，但也没什么好在意，本来家族的家风已经足够特殊了，再多个特殊的身体也没什么大不了的。

他喜欢把自己穿的很严实，但一直被其他同类所诟病。

我就是不一样的烟火，别一天到晚瞎管我。

为什么要强迫我嘛，每个人的穿衣风格不一样的嘛。

没错，在暴露穿着为风尚的魔界路斯特区，他真的格格不入。

卫衣工装裤把他全身上下遮的严严实实的，只有穿短袖的时候才能看见他露出的皮肤，所以绝对领域转变成脖子和手臂，根本没什么好看的。其他魔私底下都吐槽他是不是神父转世投胎投错了。

每次在街上看见张颜齐路过的魅魔，都要翻个白眼恶狠狠的说：

“丢我们魅魔的脸。”

他受不了了，想要按照自己的意志出航。跟家里达成共识之后只身一人来到人界追寻想要的生活。

但是没想到会这么顺利，抱着谦虚学习的心态参加了一档选秀节目，凭借无与伦比的幽默感，不认输不会输的拼搏精神和深刻有内涵的思想以及恰了蜜的小嘴成功出道。

他觉得他真的投错了胎，他应该是个人类的。

好喜欢人界哦，要是在魔界我可能连第一轮都撑不过去。

因为温柔体贴的性格和怪异的穿衣风格在老家太难受欢迎了。

他站在舞台上看着粉丝为他欢呼，他露出了一个连星星的光芒都会变得黯淡的笑容，看到的人都觉得自己被下了蛊，有点晕头转向的。

当他仰头往上看的时候，看见了坐在观众席的家人，他举着双手兴奋的准备跳起来，但是愣在原地了。

粉丝还沉迷在笑容中错过了他天塌下来的表情。

张颜齐看到了什么？

他看到他爸的角露出来了。

啊啊啊啊啊爸爸你的角！！！快收回去收回去！

惊险刺激的只有他们，没有人注意到这个小插曲。

庆祝晚会一结束张颜齐就跑到隐蔽的小树林和他爸父子谈心。

“齐齐你太棒了，继续加油，看你在这里过的这么好我就放心了。”

“谢谢爸，但有一说一，您从哪里搞来的票？”

“大人总有你不知道的手段。”

是魔法对吧。

“这次来是要告诉齐齐，你的成年期快要到了，一定会很想，嗯，做一些大魔才能做的事；你要是不想的话就把自己找个地方关起来，忍不住就解放天性。但是介于你身体的特殊性，齐齐你，额...“

为什么突然沉默了？

看着爸爸托着下巴为难到不知道如何开口的样子，他叹口气无奈地说：

“我已经与众不同这么多年了，也不差这一次，说吧，我顶得住。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“嗯...齐齐是会怀孕的，受孕率极高所以真的要放飞自我的话要好好考虑，虽然魔界的胚胎保育技术特别发达不用你自己怀着养。”

？

？？？

什么东西？

“什么...意思？就是我如果那啥就极其有可能...有孩子？”

张颜齐还有好多想说的想问的，可是旁边突然开启了传送门，他爸在消失之前留下了最后一句话：

“通道时限快要到了，爸先走了；齐齐加油，爸爸在家等着你回来耍，帮你带孩子！”

本是充满喜悦的庆功宴，徒留大脑报废的张颜齐在小树林静听蝉鸣。

真的顶不住。

那个东西射进去魅魔才会得到魔力啊，那种事还要做好多次，可是那样我百分八十会怀孕。

你mua的为什么。

算了，顺其自然吧，万一我是那20%呢。

繁忙的日程安排以及训练加上他所谓的顺其自然处事方法导致距离成年期只有几个小时的时候他裹着被子，像一只蚕宝宝在床上蠕动，旁边的姚琛已经睡死了。

他选择来到地下室来度过这个目前为止被定义为为平平无奇的夜晚。

开个结界躺一晚上就完事儿了，应该不至于像我爸说的那样那么难受吧？

事实证明就是像他爸说的那样。

原先是以为太闷了所以热出了一层汗，他把窗户开了一条缝让风吹进来，但身体的热度没有下降一分一毫，甚至连头都开始有些发晕。

张颜齐的感官开始慢慢的放大，他发现这里不对劲，即使身体处于这种状况下他仍然很快的警戒起来。

犯蠢了，应该先把自己关进结界里的。

地下室不只有他一个“人”，还有其他没办法确定的东西。

月光没能够破除的黑暗中浮现出猩红的两个光点，慢慢朝着张颜齐的方向移动。

他的腰部已经软的让他直不起身了，往后退也只有一堵冰冷的墙壁。

虽然脑袋晕乎乎的但不妨碍他看清楚从夜色中走出来的双眼发红的不明物种是自己的队友任豪。

发现是他后，倒是有一种莫名其妙的安心感。

他还以为队里只有自己一个不是人呢，原来人好的任豪也不是人，是吸血鬼。

他的理智无法与天性抗衡，魅魔的本性逐渐显露出来，张颜齐的视线从任豪的脸迅速滑向他的下半身。

他想做爱了，立刻，马上。

或许可以下个暗示让他忘了今晚的事，这样他们就可以继续做共同努力走进新时代的队友了。

他正迷迷糊糊的思考着怎么样不那么直白的提出他的诉求，任豪突然开口了。

“张颜齐，我饿了。”

“我也很饿啊豪哥。”

“我可以喂饱你。”

“你怎么知道我要吃什么呢？”

没有回答他的问题，任豪把他压在墙上，舌尖慢慢的舔着他的脖子，张颜齐浑身一颤，随后感觉一只手扶上了他的大腿根。

耳边传来任豪的轻笑，他的裤子也被扒了下来，穴口被火热坚硬的东西摩擦着。

眼前的景象是他呼吸一滞，让他这个见过世面的鬼都感到惊讶，移不开眼睛；张颜齐两腿之间软嫩粉红的花穴，随着他的呼吸一张一合向他发出邀请。

“颜齐，你总是能给我惊喜。”

“好看吗？不想试一试吗？”

任豪看着他的腰部不安分的摆动着，刚才还紧紧捏着衣角的指尖在他不注意的时候贴上了穴口，并将它向外撑开，眼睛直直的看着他，眉头微皱，舌尖从唇缝中露出来，像是在撒娇。

理解了张颜齐的意图，他又忍不住笑了一下。

我可从来不做赔本的买卖。

在长达五分钟的不眨眼对视和积极的身体暗示后，张颜齐恼怒的用香香拳捶了任豪一下。

“暗示怎么对你不起作用啊，你这个吸血鬼怎么回事啊。”

“在魔界的时候书没念完吧，不知道魅魔的暗示只能对人类产生影响吗。”

目的达不成他也没办法，本来也就是临时起意，现在的当务之急是让任豪赶紧把他的阴茎插进来，体内空虚又发痒的感觉让他承受不住。

先爽了再说。

张颜齐像一只猫一样拱起身体，颤巍巍的坐在任豪的大腿上，主动用湿漉漉的肉穴一下又一下地蹭着他极度渴望的炙热；舌尖在他的喉结上不停打转，留下潮湿的印记，双手也没闲着，左手将他的衣服上撩至胸口，右手轻握住任豪的手腕，缓缓的将他的手安放在胸前，用手指捻着任豪的指尖，一下一下地按着乳尖尝试得到一些抚慰。

“我什么也没做你就已经湿成这个样子，我插进去了滑出来怎么办。”

明明是你先起的火还说你没做什么，臭男人。

要不是看到你脖子上的青筋和越翘越高的肉棒我还真信你是柳下惠了，既然想玩刺激的我也就帮你贯彻到底。

“不会的—”

张颜齐抬高腰肢，穴口直接顶住龟头，贴着任豪的耳边哑声说：

“很舒服的，豪哥，我还没有做过爱，想试一试舒不舒服，真的不进来———啊”

蜜穴终于迎来了它盼望已久的客人，湿滑的软肉在它进来那刻就热情的包裹住它，紧紧的吸住顶端，贪婪的想要吸出点什么。

就算没有前期扩张进入的过程也是非常顺利的，几乎是一插到底，运气很好的直接碰到了敏感点，怀里的人马上就颤抖着绞紧媚肉，在他渐渐加快速度，保持着力度顶弄了几下之后体内才不得不放松下来。

可在冲撞中的穴道受不住这刺激，只好漫出更多的蜜液来保护自己；液体从没有紧密贴合的缝隙中流出，染湿了整个大腿内侧，交合处的液体因为持续不断地挤压拍打，碾成了白沫。

这一顶顶的张颜齐精神恍惚，他爽的头皮发麻，任豪的阴茎大而长，前端微微弯曲刚刚好可以碰到他的敏感点，他进入的又快又深，顶撞的力道也大，快感来的又密又急，但他的身体感觉不到任何负担，满足的他眼泪都掉出来了。

他正沉迷于酣畅淋漓的性爱之中，任豪突然把肉棒拔了出来，并把张颜齐转了个方向，让他背对着自己；张颜齐不解的回头望向他，眼角还晕着情动的潮红。

泪眼朦胧的他看见任豪玩味的视线，没反应过来的时候又大力的顶了进去，他的胸部也被抚慰着，乳尖被重重揉搓按压，他的喘息也藏不住，快感再次升级，他不禁腹诽着任豪的花样真多，一点都不好，坏的要死被他骗了这么久，没想到他接下来的举动更加过分。

侧颈突然被尖锐的牙齿刺破，疼痛和血液迅速流失让他的身体的敏感度达到顶峰，唾液不甘地从嘴角溢出，高亢色气的呻吟也从泛着水光的双唇之间流露出来。

“嗯，任豪...你...你变态！”

“我哪里变态了？”

“你操我...就算了你还...嗯啊...你还吸我的血！”

“吸血鬼饿了当然要吸血了，你不是也饿了吗？更何况不变态怎么把你喂饱呢，这难道不是你最渴望的吗，颜齐？”

边说着任豪放慢了速度，阴茎抽出穴口后在缓慢插进深处，双手终于舍得离开已经涨红挺立的乳珠，向下一路滑到纤细的腰上然后紧紧握住，开始了重复抽插的动作。

张颜齐被撞地理智蒸发，最后一丝羞耻也在不断递增的愉悦中消失的无影无踪，叫喘声和话语都变得放荡的令人难以置信。

“啊...豪哥...好爽好深，嗯...再快一点嘛”

任豪第一次感觉到气血上涌的滋味，对所谓的热血沸腾有了一个初步的了解，他照着张颜齐的要求加快速度，但没控制好力度，狠狠地撞在敏感点上，怀里的人身体前倾，马上抬高腰部想要逃离，但因为腰部被箍地死紧坐下后正好迎上任豪往上顶，超出承受范围的刺激让他失声尖叫。

任豪怕弄疼了张颜齐，正准备跟他道歉，看着眼前的景象愣在原地。

张颜齐被操地狠了，身体不受控制地露了原型，尾骨处长出了尾巴，张开的蝴蝶骨长出了翅膀，神智溃散的他只想对着任豪撒娇，将主导权交给他，自己只负责享受这极致的快乐。

张颜齐回头看着他，角度问题他的脸被翅膀遮住了，只留下了那一双多情的眼睛，深黑色的瞳孔中充斥着无尽的欲望。

“轻一点...求求你，太重了受不住的”

“好。”

魅魔的魔力对吸血鬼没用，可是张颜齐的一切对任豪统统有效。

这个夜晚对他来说太有意义，让他体会了很多他不曾经历过的事情，明白了这几个月他与张颜齐相处时那些异样的朦胧的感情到底是什么。

他想张颜齐的笑只为他绽放，只有他才能搂他的腰，跟他拥抱，也只有他才能操的他像现在这样—

深红色的穴肉外翻，肠液一股又一股的向外淌着；软绵绵的靠在你的身上只会无助的尖叫喘息，被干的狠了会软糯地撒着娇求你慢一点轻一点，操的爽了又会喊着太深了太胀了他不行了，内壁却不断收缩，把你吸的紧紧的断了你退出去的路。

这就是占有欲吧，他想。

或许用人类的喜爱，喜欢形容会更好一点。

任豪又一次觉得口干舌燥，是不同于饥饿感的，从心底渐渐上涌的渴望。

要吃掉他才能满足这种搔的人心痒的欲望。

张颜齐现在才有一点自己是魅魔的实感。

享受淫乐这方面他真的是无师自通，但也有任豪与他身体极度契合的因素影响。

他知道自己的穴道一直在出水，腰部会随着深浅不一的进出软化痉挛，想要更多；直白的表达诉求，他不觉得害羞，因为性爱让他舒爽，他只想把欺负他的这根又烫又硬的阴茎留在身体里，直到精液填满体内他或许才会感到满足，关于身体的特殊状况已经完全被他抛至脑后。

“啊...嗯豪哥...想要你的...嗯...精液，射进来吧。”

我可能会成为第一个被榨干的吸血鬼。

“好，全部射给你，你可一滴都不许流出来。”

大开大合的用着力不停变化角度操干湿软烂红的穴，深度和速度攀上另一个高峰，张颜齐已经没有力气发出声音；他仰着头断断续续地呜咽喘气，尾巴不自觉地缠上了任豪的手臂。

腰部实在是酸的撑不住了，身体往下沉，不料被顺势挺进更深的地方，快感超过身体承受的范围，他被操的潮吹了。

大量的热液从穴道深处喷涌而出浇在柱身上，软肉收缩到极致夹的任豪倒吸一口气，坚持了一会身体经受不住考验缴械投降，毫无保留地奉献出去。

“啊哈...嗯...不行了，好烫...啊...”

张颜齐靠着任豪喘息，身体微微颤抖，还沉浸在高潮的余韵中没缓过来。

等到他稍微夺回一些理智了，他决定要说清楚他的特殊情况，不能让任豪在不知情的情况下突然当爹，到时候更难解决问题。

“豪哥，有些话我必须说，你听了不要太过惊吓，我们需要好好商量一下这件事。”

“你说。”

“我...我有可能怀孕。只是有可能。”

他大致讲了一下原因，等着对方说好聚好散他好洗洗身子回去睡觉了，没想到任豪一只手抓住他的手腕，另一只手的掌心贴着他的肚子将他锁在怀里。

“结婚吧。”

“我的爵位还算高，吃穿不愁城堡也有几座，你们家族作风良好，会是一次美满契合的婚姻的。”

“你偷偷看我我都知道，我搂你的腰你也从来不躲开，不然我们按照人类的方式先谈个恋爱找点感觉也行。”

有没有孩子都不影响我馋你的全部。

他害羞了，那就是都被我说中了，多活几百年还是有好处的。做爱的时候浪的没边但其实是个纯情挂的，太神奇了。

他苦恼着如何假装无事发生继续做兄弟的时候任豪说的这些话着实让他震惊了。

任豪器大活好有钱长的还帅，平时也很照顾他，他们也互相尊重，除了以后要注意补血没什么其他的问题了。

他不仅不亏甚至血赚。

耍一耍也挺好的，以后训练太累了不小心露出角和尾巴还能多一个人瞎扯。

况且他本来就对任豪有些小心思，所以愿意在他身下沉沦。

他想开口说话，可忍不住发出气音，难以置信的瞪了任豪一眼。

“谈就谈嘛，你...你又变大了是啷个回事哦。”

“想跟你继续深入交流。”

“喂...别动了...嗯不...”

累了一整个晚上他刚从浴室出来就发现房里坐了4个人直勾勾的盯着他。

任豪跟个大爷似的躺在他床上像是在宣示主权。

“怎么了？这么严肃呢？”

“你昨天晚上跟任豪干嘛呢。”

周震南平静地发问。

“额，舞蹈加训啊，我还差你们一大截所以...”

“颜齐你骗我。”

何洛洛恹恹的回道，语气里带着点沮丧。

“对，你骗我们，你跟任豪在做爱。”

焉栩嘉眼神暗暗的，话里听不出什么语气但有种莫名的压迫感。

他震惊的看向任豪，对方轻飘飘的回了一句：

“他们都不是人，我们也没什么好藏的，我跟颜齐确定关系了，在谈婚论嫁了。”

什么叫他们都不是人？？？

一个不注意你的豪言豪语就出来溜达了，明明还没有到那一步呢！

“哦，你还不知道。”

焉栩嘉像是想起了什么，指着周震南说：

“他是暗夜精灵，你们算老乡吧都是魔界的；我是天使，何洛洛也是。”

说罢两个人亮出了头顶的光环，还掉了几根毛。

“一次性说完吧，这样大家以后也更方便讨论别的事。也哥是狐仙，光光是狼人，磊哥是海妖。姚琛，翟潇闻和赵让是真正意义上的人类。”

张颜齐裂开了。

不敢置信，一个人类男团里面居然只有三个人类，这太drama了，他以前蹩脚的借口和遮掩完全是给自己强加的劳累。

“那么再一次回到你欺骗我们这个事情上，你为什么选任豪？”

“什么选不选的？我难道还可以选你们啊？”

他就那么随口一问，没想到三个人特别激动的异口同声喊道：“那得啊！”

看着张颜齐一脸问号的样子，三个人真是恨铁成钢。

张颜齐，好一根品质极佳的不锈钢檀木。

周震南叹了口气，严肃的提议：

“那这样吧大头齐，只要不是特别忙或者放假的时候，你跟我们几个要有单独相处的时间。”

“我赞成。跟一个人成为兄弟不如跟一团人，男朋友同理；你不是魅魔吗，多个伴侣问题不大。”

焉栩嘉你听听你这是一个爱洒满人间的天使能说出来的话？

“是呀颜齐，天使的精液可能会更好呀，不试一试吗？”

何洛洛你这个小孩子在说什么？你们天使一个两个的出大问题啊脑子里装的是什么啊？

“我不同意，我们是以结婚为前提的恋爱，没有你们插足的机会。”

“你这不还没有结呢，话别说太满吧豪哥。”

“吸血鬼冷冰冰的哪里有天使的翅膀暖和呢。”

看着吵得不可开交的几个人，张颜齐再一次裂开了。

虽然说消除恐惧的办法就是面对恐惧，但他实在做不到微笑着面对这些人。

非典型的他只能接受非日常的生活，在他们注意到自己之前离开房间。

——————————FIN—————————


End file.
